


Shorts

by LitChick88 (CapaldiGirl88)



Category: Impractical Jokers, the tenderloins
Genre: Beaches, Commando - Freeform, F/M, Filming, Girlfriend, Miami, Sunbathing, Teasing, boyfriend - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:33:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5721196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapaldiGirl88/pseuds/LitChick88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You tag along to the beach with Sal and the boys whilst they're filming in Miami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shorts

“Tell me honestly, do I look huge in these shorts and t-shirt?” You adjust the sunglasses on your face and bring them down your nose, looking at your boyfriend as he fidgeted with his outfit.  
“Sal you look good.” You reassure him but you know that once he has made his mind up then he will feel uncomfortable for the rest of the day. He looks you right in the eyes and you can see the contempt in his sludgy green orbs as he moves off to go and stand under the gazebo with Q and Joe, getting ready to watch Murray take his turn on the Miami Beach. Personally you think he looks good in knee length shorts and the black t shirt he has on. Standing barefoot in the sand with his tattoos showing he puts on his headphones and begins to joke around with the guys, attempting to embarrass Murray as much as they can. 

You grin when you hear their laughter and spread out your towel not far from the gazebo, deciding that you’ll catch some sun and enjoy your three days off work to be with the boys. As you sit alone on the towel, you’re sad that Joe’s wife Bessy couldn’t make it, you would have had such a lovely time playing with Milana in the sand but the little one had a virus so you were sunbathing alone. 

Murray’s turn was over and all four Jokers regrouped to grab a drink in the heat before they set Q’s turn up. You watch, from your position on your stomach, as Sal grabs a cold Snapple from the cooler and trudges through the soft sand towards you; you can’t help but admire his muscular legs and the way his shorts accentuate his strong thighs.  
“Hey baby girl! Brought you a drink. You look hot.” You grin at his words and roll over onto your side, allowing him to sit himself on the edge of the towel and letting him take in your beach outfit.  
“You’re killing me here.” He groans and you know that he is enjoying your short denim cut-offs and dark green bikini top, the colour accentuating your skin and making his mouth water.  
“Just catching some sun!” You tease before stretching yourself out and chuckle as his eyes follow your every move until they fixate on the gap between your lower stomach and the waistband of the denims.  
“See something you like?”  
“What you got on under them shorts?” He asks, his accent growing thicker the more he watches you; you grab the Snapple from his loose finger tips and unscrew the cap before taking a long gulp of the cold liquid, allowing Sal that little bit longer to try and stare into your shorts.  
“Nothing.” His eyes widen in surprise but then narrow in suspicion; unsure as to whether you were winding him up or not.  
“You wouldn’t dare.” He chuckled, but you could see the curious glint in his eyes. Curling your knees up along the towel you blocked everything from view and flashed Sal a cheeky grin before urging him on.  
“Have a look if you don’t believe me.” He looked around the check the surrounding area and was please to note that the guys were all huddled around a monitor and the crew were all wandering around but away from their towel, gathering drinks and props for the next turn.  
His large hand moved quickly towards the button of your cut-offs and with practised fingers he had it popped and the zipper lowered in a second causing you to laugh at the guilty look on his face; he looked like a kid who had his hand in the cookie jar but had heard his mother coming into the room. He slid this large tanned hand into the opening of your shorts and his eyes widened when he felt nothing but smooth bare skin.  
“You’re naked under there.” He whispered, like you didn’t already know.  
“And you in those shorts has made me a little damp.” You run your tongue over your bottom lip before capturing it between your teeth, knowing that he loves to nibble your lip. Without thought his fingers plunge deeper into your shorts and you can’t stifle the groan that escapes you as he runs his middle finger between your inner lips, passing over your damp sensitive opening and up to your clit, giving the nub an expert caress before removing his hand altogether and bringing his finger to his lips. Your eyes are hooded as you watch his finger disappear between his pouty lips, catching the briefest glimpse of his tongue and it licks your essence from the pad.  
“You’re naughty.” You breath, pressing your legs together tightly in an attempt to quell the throbbing from your nether regions.  
“Wait till I get you back to the hotel.” He promises but before he could say anything else Q shouted his name and you knew that he had to go film.  
“Go! I’ll be watching.” You grin and blush as you watch him readjust himself in his shorts before he stands and you can’t wait to have him all to yourself this evening. You sneakily rebutton your cut-offs and move yourself back to your front and content yourself with watching the love of your life joke around with his friends.  
And God did those shorts make his ass look good!


End file.
